ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Nira
'''Nira '''is the OC character created by ''MsBulma'' in the fanfiction; Nira, A Saiyan of Olde. She is one of the last remaining saiyans in existance after Frieza had blown up Planet Vegeta. Her elite squad were all killed during a rebellion raid on Frieza Planet 409. (This was earlier a military suppliment planet to the Planet Trade Organization.) Nira is then transfered to Vegeta's military crew, where she takes on new duties of serving the overlord Frieza. Overview ﻿ Name '''Nira (ニンニク nira) like all other saiyans, has a name off the pun of a vegetable. Nira, particularly means 'flowered garlic' in Japanese. Appearance Nira is a 5"4 tall female saiyan. Her hair is a light mocha brown color, that flows down to her shoulders and spike at the end, a similar 'spiky' trait that most saiyans possess. A few lighter streaks of gold also line in her hair. Her eyes are a light forest green color, which is quite unique to the regular onyx color a saiyan normally has. Her eye shapes are slighty curved and angled, but retain a more feminine reseblence. They are also wider than most saiyans, mostly to indicate 'innocence' in the character compared to others. Her skin complex is lighter in color, taking more of a peach glow. Like every other saiyan, she also sports a brown tail that allows her to transform into a Giant Ape during the full moon. Nira, though, has never gone through this change due to her previous elite duties on Frieza Planet 409. Nira's saiyan armor consists of a magenta undershirt tanktop, with purple leggings underneath. Her breastplate is similar to Raditz' or Vegeta's, but the colors are different. Her breastplate is colored burgundy with yellow arm and stomach straps. It is then outlined in a white shell around the armor. Nira also wears a gadget belt around her waist. It is made of the same material as the armor, and she carries certain tools and weapons in them. They aided her back on 409 when she took care of all the waepons and trade that went through the planet. She still uses them for combat and protection, when necessary. Nira also wears white saiyan boots like her teammates. But unlike the boys, her boots are tight and go past the knee, having it in a bit of a different fashion. She also wears silver gloves on her hands, where the tips are cut off, resembling a bikers' gloves. They are lined in white thread at the wrists. Nira wears a green headband in her hair, to give her more of a feminine attire. Her ears are pierced, and she has a golden yellow band worn on her left arm. ---- Random fact: Nira is the exact physical description of MsBulma in real life. Since this creator has no true imagination and a giant lazy ego, she has basically drawn herself as a saiyan to see how it would turn out. But the character still looks very cool! :D *** Song that is Used in the Lyrics: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t8bH1WjhekU&feature=related Personality Unlike most of the saiyans of Frieza's army, Nira is kind, compasionate and peaceful. At a young age, her father had told her the stories of how the saiyan race used to live in glory, honor, and quit times. The saiyans were full of emotions that they do not express anymore. Nira decided at that early time that she would want to be a good and serene person, trying to help bring saiyans back to the way they were. Nira is a fighter at heart, loving to challenge any opponent who decides to get in her way. She trys to live her life through non-violence, and has never killed anyone in her life. She lacks pride, so she is more humble than any other member of Frieza's army. She will choose to leave a situation at bay, if the odds are stacked against her. She obeys orders with her elites, but if she is closer to them (like a saiyan, for ex.), then she is fond of irritating her superior for the enjoyment. She does get into a serious attitude if she has to. She isn't as strong as her other teammates (Vegeta, Nappa, Raditz) , but she is definately stronger and better built than most of the species working under Frieza. She likes to spend some free time thinking about her deceased parents, and pondering on what her race could have been. She has never seen Frieza in person, so she doesn't have a great malicious hate towards him. She does in fact pity him, that such a monster could use other people as slaves for his own well being. She doesn't like to do the overlord's dirty work, but when she is transferred to Vegeta's group, she eventually has no choice. This breaks part of her spirit, as she commits some things that she promised she would never do. Being an only child, Nira is fond of any form of company, and dislikes being lonely and abandoned. She is loyal to her team members, and sticks to fighting and standing up for them. She also considers the last saiyans as her family. Nira can be described as sweet, friendly, and happy despite the living condition that she and the saiyans endure. She is usually the optimist in the group, and tries to win a situation using her head rather than her brawn. IMG_6264.JPG|Nira and her son, Satsu. Nira 20001.jpg|Nira, when she is exiled at the end of her missions with Vegeta, Raditz and Nappa. Nira & Neji0001.jpg|Nira and her mate, Neji. Nira, Satsu, and neji0001.jpg|Nira, with Neji and their son Satsu. Nira -- Christmas 2011.jpg|Merry Christmas 2011! Nira and Gingrel.jpg|Nira, 7 years old, and her father, Gingrel Neji and Aodan.jpg|Neji and his companion, Aodan Nira and Neji.jpg|Nira and Neji x3 ﻿ Category:Page added by MsBulma Category:Fan Fiction Category:Character created by MsBulma Category:FanArt created by MsBulma